A Goodnight Kiss
by Bella Ragazza 02
Summary: Elena is getting ready for bed when an unexpected visitor shows up in her room. Just a short drabble I wrote to pass the time.


_Hi there. No plot to this really, just a small scene between Elena and Damon (and Stefan). I haven't written anything in several years, so bear with me on this one._

* * *

***Characters are the property of L.J. Smith***

* * *

I sighed as I walked over to my bed. After another day Klaus-focused day, I needed some peace and quiet. More importantly, I needed to relax. Stefan kept telling me that I had been working and stressing too hard. Maybe I was. But by now, he should have known that I would never let him and Damon do this without me. As much I needed them in my life, they needed me as well.

Pulling my comforter up, I stared at my bed. Sighing once more, a small smile emerged from the corners of my lips. I could practically feel the bed's softness already. I turned and walked over to the lights. Just as I was about to turn them off, I heard...

"Elena."

I turned to the sound of the voice.

"What do you want, Damon?"

"What, can't I stop by and check to make sure Stefan's girlfriend is okay?" he smirked. Something about the way his lips curled upward emanated goose bumps on my skin. He was so devilishly handsome, dark... sexy.

"I'm tired." I sat down on the bed and looked at him, hoping he would get the message that I needed my rest. I bit my lip in thought. If this had been Stefan, I wouldn't have had to say a word. Out of the two, the younger Salvatore had always been the over protective one. Not to say Damon wasn't. He was just protective in his own way. His 'Damon' way.

"Want me to read you a bedtime story?"

I couldn't help the small laugh that came out of me. "I think I'm okay without one tonight."

He pouted, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes." I stood up and looked at him.

I would be the world's biggest liar if I said I didn't find Damon Salvatore attractive. He could easily make any girl swoon and have her at his control. But there was more to him than his dark persona. Behind those stormy grey eyes lay something greater. A human being, waiting to be loved back after being hurt for so long. I just wasn't sure if I was the one who could mend him. Swallowing, I looked down.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Damon suddenly asked, tucking his finger under my chin.

I glanced up at him from under my lashes and nodded. "You should go," I whispered.

Damon nodded and turned to the window. I sighed once more as I watched him before looking down. This would have to be all for tonight.

Just as I looked back to my bed, my head was quickly turned and I felt a warm pair of lips on my own. My eyes widened at the realization that Damon was kissing me. His movements were quick and frantic, but at the same time a relief of sorts. After a brief pause, my eyes fluttered shut and my arms wrapped around his strong neck. Damon seemed pleased by the gesture as he wound his big arms around my waist and pressed me firmly against him, my body molding perfectly into his.

Our lips never left each other as he drew in my bottom lip between his own lips. His kisses started turning rougher and harder. I could feel Damon's possessive side take over as he continued. This was what had always separated him from his brother. While Stefan was always calm and gentle, Damon had a harsh animal side that only made me want him more. Giving in, I let him take complete control as I lifted my hand and pulled his dark locks.

My head was spinning. It was as though I was in a whole new world. All I could feel around me was Damon Salvatore.

"Elena."

I heard my name once more. Pulling away from Damon, I turned as I had done the first time and looked over to see Stefan standing in the same spot where I had previously seen Damon a few moments ago.

"Stefan…"

Inside, I was burning with embarrassment, guilt, and shame. How could I—? What did I—?

"Glad to see you're all right," Stefan said, his tone hurt and helpless.

"This isn't…" I began. I looked up at Damon, hoping that he might have a way to help me out of this one. But the man above me stood still, his messy brown hair barely covering his eyes.

"Goodnight, Elena." And with that, Stefan disappeared, leaving me in my pool of confusion.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)_

_~BR 02_


End file.
